Advance Wars: Grey Storm Strikes!
by Shift Breaker
Summary: The adventures of the CO's as you'll never see them before. (Except maybe in another Fanfic)


Orange Star's Typical Day:  
  
*Orange Star Main HQ*  
  
Steve:Okay then, I spy, with my little Eye, Something beginning with.....M....  
  
Andy:Ummmm......  
  
Steve:Mmmmm.....*Moves Eyes to Mug on table* Mmmmuuuu  
  
Andy:Mu....Uhhhh.....  
  
Steve:Mmmuuuu...Muuuu.....  
  
Max:MUUUUUUUUGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Steve:Well done Max!! You get a Point!! Your Turn.  
  
Max:*Sigh* Fine, I spy with my bored as hell eye something Beginning with T.....  
  
Andy:Breakfast!!  
  
Max:What?  
  
Andy:My breakfast always begins with Tea, then I have some cereal, and a little muffin.  
  
Max:No, I'm talking about a letter.  
  
Andy:No it isn't, The postman doesn't some until 10:30.  
  
Max:I can't take this....My Turn again. Andy, What begins with "Come Here" And ends with "Ow".  
  
Andy:I don't know.  
  
Max:Come Here. *Punches Andy*  
  
Andy:Ow!!!*Faints*  
  
Max:I'm going to see Nell and Sami, you go poke Andy with a stick.  
  
Steve:Fine by Me!! *Pokes andy in Eye*  
  
*Conference Room*  
  
Nell:Come on Troops, You can do it....NOOOOOOOOO!!!! They Died again!!!  
  
Max:*Walks over to Sami* Hey, What's she doing?  
  
Sami:*Puts Camera Phone Down*Playing Advance Wars 2 again. She's stuck on a Mission.  
  
Max:Which one?  
  
Sami:Cleanup.....  
  
Max:XD!!! Geez....And she's meant to be one of the best CO's in Wars World.  
  
Sami:Yeah.....  
  
Max:Oh well....Hey, Who're you sending a picture to?  
  
Sami:Uhhhh...No one.....  
  
Max:Is it Eagle Again?  
  
Sami:Uhhh....No!! It's.....Olaf.....  
  
Max:What do you need to text pictures to him for?  
  
Sami:Uhhh...No Reason....  
  
Max:-_- Do you even have Olaf's Number?  
  
Sami:......No....Now Leave me alone......*Walks to Room marked with "Sami's Room, Keep out*  
  
Max:Well, I'm having a Great day. The Sun is shining, I've hit Andy on the face (Again) and made Sami mad...Boy I am having a great tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmm...............*Bang* Oof....  
  
Hachi:Yes.....My Precious...I've got him now I can take my precious back.....*Jumps down Dug Hole and Steal's Max's CO Edit and War Room Points* Hehehehehehehe!!! *Jumps out of hole and Runs*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Hot as a Freezer:  
  
*Blue Moon Main HQ:Colin's Room*  
  
Colin:Okay Guys, I've got 3 Aces and a Spade of sevens. What you guys got?  
  
Person1:Heh....4 Aces....I've won this game.--  
  
Person2:Not so Fast....*Puts down Cards* I've got 6 aces, 7 Queens and 10 Kings. Go Fish.  
  
Person1:Crap!! *Pays Money*  
  
Colin:Phew....It's lucky I'm rich....*Pays Money*  
  
Person2:Heh heh heh.....Time to put it in the Truck with the rest. *Throws Money Bag out of window on truck filled with other Money Bags* Wanna try again?  
  
Colin:I would, but I'm cleaned out. That's all $100000000000000000000000000000000 of my fathers Inheritance lost in 5 minutes.....Well......5 Seconds......  
  
Person2:Well than.....HA!!!! *Jumps out of window on to truck which drives off*  
  
All:o_O  
  
*Blue Moon HQ:Conference Room*  
  
Olaf:Hmmm....It's raining.....WINTER FURY!!!! *The whole of the HQ gets filled up with snow*  
  
Grit:Use it outside, Duh!!!  
  
Olaf:Hmmm...Grit isn't his laid back self....Have you been drinking?  
  
Grit:Yeah!! I'm partying about black hole's defeat!!  
  
Olaf:That happened 5 Years ago you bumbling fool!!  
  
Grit:It did? Meh....*Throws Bottle in Fire*  
  
*Green Earth Mountains*  
  
*FWOOM!!!!*  
  
Eagle:Hey look, A Giant flame coming from the Blue Moon HQ!! *Sniffs* Mmmmmmmmm....Smells like Duff!! *BeepBeep* Huh? Oh right, Sami said she was going to send me something. *Opens up phone* "Dear Olaf"....Riight....Why does she always keep calling me Olaf? Anyway, "I love your big bushy brown beard" Hmm....I'm glad she noticed my new beard....But Brown? *Tries to look at small beard hairs* Jess!!! Did you switch my shampoo again? *Walks off*  
  
*Blue Moon HQ*  
  
Olaf:Jesus Grit, You just sent this damn place on fire!!  
  
Blaze:*Walks in* Hey Olaf how's--OH MY GOD!!! What the hell's going on!!  
  
Grit:.....He did it....*Points at Olaf*  
  
Olaf:Uhhh....Here's what happened. Grit threw his bottle in the fire and then a blaze came and--  
  
Blaze:Yes, I did.  
  
Olaf:No dammit, I mean a blaze came after--  
  
Blaze:Yes, I did come.  
  
Olaf:NO DAMMIT!!! SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK!!!  
  
Blaze:......  
  
Olaf:Anyway, a blaze of fire came and this whole place was on fire, and then you walked in.  
  
Blaze:.....Right.....Well how are we going to get rid of the flames?  
  
Grit:Why not use your CO Power or your Super CO power?  
  
Olaf:I can't. I just used up my Power Meter. *Holds up piece of paper with empty badly drawn stars on it.*  
  
Grit:Damn...Well what can we do?  
  
Blaze:I've got it!!! Let's leave Colin in his Room and torture him until he gives us the money to buy fire extinguishers!!!  
  
Olaf:What happened to the ones we had?  
  
Blaze:Uhhh......*Screen Goes wavy*  
  
Blaze:Hey, Let's go attach those fire extinguishers to these wheel chairs and have a race!!  
  
Colin:Yeah!!  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Colin+Blaze:WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! *Blowing down corridoor* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE--*Splat!!  
  
Blaze:Uhh....I don't know.  
  
Olaf:Well, Let's go then.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
The Old New New Old New Old Slighty Rabid Guy:  
  
*Yellow Comet Main HQ:War Room*  
  
Sonja:Infantry to E4!!  
  
Kanbei:Nooooooo!!! You uhhhh......Moved!! It is over!!! *Runs around secreaming*  
  
Sonja:Uhhh....Father. I moved away from your unit.  
  
Kanbei:*Stops* I knew that....Go my Wheely Person unit!! Attack that Non- Wheely person unit!! *Moves recon onto river* Ha H...Oh no...*Watches recon sink into river* Damn...You win again...  
  
Sonja:Hah!! Take that!! Now do you believe me that really long annoying titles can screw people up and make them say really long annoying senteances that last for over an hour and don't have any full stops or commas so the person who says them can't breathe and dies after saying-- *Dies*  
  
Kanbei:Crap......Meh.....Bettter stick her in the "Bringer backer life....r"....she created in such case...Uhhh....Stuff. *Puts Sonja's body in the life restorer thing*  
  
Sonja:It's the life restorer. And why do you keep saying thing oh crappy author?  
  
Shift:Don't ask. I don't know. Anyway, Aren't you dead? And anyway, it's great author.  
  
Sonja:Shh...They don't know that. Crap author.  
  
Shift:Yes they do. Uhhhh......Smart...person....Girl!!  
  
Sonja:*Gasp* Oh no!! I'm really hurt now. /sarcasm Anyway, I'm dead? Oh well. *Dies and is brought back to life*  
  
*A soldier comes into room*  
  
Soldier:Sir!! The New CO is Here!!  
  
Kanbei:Ah, Send him in.  
  
*A person walks in*  
  
???:Hi, I'm Neo.  
  
Sonja:Neo? As in the matrix?  
  
Neo:Yeah, my parents are big fans. My sister was called morpheus and brother Trinity.  
  
Sonja:Uhhh...Yeah, Right. Anyway, Where's Sensei?  
  
Shift:Him? Well he's uhhh....  
  
*Screen cuts to Sensei's Room*  
  
Sensei:1 Potato, 2 potato, 3 potato, 4. 5 Potato, 6 Potato....Uhhh...KANBEI!!  
  
Kanbei: (From far away) WHAT SENSEI!?!?  
  
Sensei:WHAT COMES AFTER 6!!!  
  
Kanbei: 14!!!  
  
Sensei:THANKS!!! 14 Potato, qore.  
  
*War Room*  
  
Sonja:qore?  
  
Shift:Typo.  
  
Sonja:Typo? It's on the other side of a keyboard!! How can you accidently switch "M" for "Q"  
  
Shift:Uhhh....  
  
Sonja:You just wanted a pointless conversation, didn't you.  
  
Shift:Yup.  
  
Sonja:And you got one.  
  
Shift:Yup  
  
Sonja:Crap...Can we continue with the script?  
  
Shift:Script? I just make this up as I go along. That's why it's so crap.  
  
Sonja:Good point. Cut to Green earth while I go find the Non-existant script.  
  
Shift:Wait til next episode.  
  
Sonja:Then end this one.  
  
Shift:Let's give everyone some more lines, and the title a meaning.....  
  
*1 Hour later*  
  
Sonja:You can't think of one, can you.  
  
Shift:Nope.  
  
Sonja:Damn authors...  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kanbei:So, Neo, tell me a little bit about yourself while sensei finds his way out of the potato factory.  
  
Neo:Potato factory?  
  
Shift:Don't ask. More plotholes. That's rule number 1 in any of my fanfics.  
  
Neo:Right...Anyway, I'm your defensive expert. All my units have better defence, even more than you.  
  
Kanbei:Units?  
  
Neo:Uhhh....Guys I control.  
  
Kanbei:Proposterous!! This is completely--  
  
*THE END*  
  
Neo:Don't I get any more lines?  
  
Shift:You're new. So you get less.  
  
Neo:Oh.....Crap....Well I guess I'd better become less new.  
  
Shift:Hah!! Try your best. Before you even get the chance I'll just go--  
  
*THE END...AGAIN* 


End file.
